Suspicious Job
frame|Serpentis LogoVorkommen: NullSec Erlaubte Schiffe: alle (Sub-Capital) Typ: Eskalation Deutscher Titel: 'Verdächtiger Auftrag ''Suspicious Job ist eine Eskalation, sie kann im Nullsec Komplex Serpentis Fortress ausgelöst werden. Die Stufen sind - wie bei Eskalationen üblich - jeweils ein paar Systeme voneinander entfernt. Diese Eskalationsreihe kann man (meist) schön blitzen, indem man in den Stufen 1-3 nur das Faction Battleship abschiesst; in Stufe 1 muss man sich in den zweiten Unterabschnitt vorkämpfen, dort reicht es, den Boss zu erlegen. Erste Stufe '''Beschreibung: As the bits and pieces from the disintegrated station charge into space, carrying the news of heightened entropy in the universe, your instruments receive an unusual message. It's obviously being transmitted from the Serpentis and even though the person on the other end does not introduce himself as such, the special cypher reveals it is indeed theirs. He demands speaking over a secure channel and after you have established one, he continues with sarcastic congratulations on your victory. He then gives you an offer: If you travel to three different locations as he instructs and assassinate the Serpentis leaders operating there, he will reward you handsomely. He then gives you coordinates to a location in a "take it or leave it" manner before bidding you farewell and adds that he will contact you after the first target is destroyed. Man landet an einem Beschleunigungstor. Gegner *1 Faction Battleship (Shadow Serpentis Rear Admiral/Vice Admiral) - nicht immer - tw. damp *5-6 Battleships (Core Admiral/High Admiral) *3-4 Battlecruiser (Corelatis Captain/Captain Sentry/Platoon Leader/Squad Leader/Wing Leader) thumb|Suspicious Job Stufe 1 - hinter dem GateWenn man durch das Beschleunigungstor fliegt (meist nicht notwendig), dann landet man an der Ruine einer Gallente Station. Die nächste Stufe der Eskalation wird meist durch den Abschuss des Faction Schiffes bzw. aller Gegner ausgelöst, selten durch das Benutzen des Beschleunigungstores. Das Faction Battleship hinterlässt Shadow Faction Module im Wrack, sein Salvage hat Tech2 Qualität. Zweite Stufe Beschreibung: Your communication instruments finally come alive as the Serpentis contact who hired you starts talking on the private channel. Even though the area was empty, he commends you on a job well done and gives you directions to the next assassination target. Man landet an einem riesigen Stalagmit-Felsen. Gegner *1 Faction Battleship (Shadow Serpentis Admiral/Flotilla Admiral) - damp - nicht immer *3-4 Elite Cruiser (Corelum Guardian Chief Defender/Chief Infantry/Chief Protector/Chief Sentinel) *4 Battlecruiser (Corelatis Captain Sentry/High Captain) *1-2 Cruiser (Corelum Chief Protector) *3-4 Elite Frigates (Coreli Guardian Agent/Spy) - web/scramble *8-10 Frigates (Coreli Defender/Guard/Protector/Safeguard) Das Faction Battleship hinterlässt Shadow Faction Module im Wrack, sein Salvage hat Tech2 Qualität. Falls die Eskalationreihe hier endet, dann erscheint folgendes Popup: This time your employer does not make you wait. With a derisive tone, he thanks you for services rendered and congratulates you on being scammed for a good cause. After that he's off the air, permanently this time. Having some reward for your efforts would have been nice, but you got to kill some Serpentis who would otherwise still be a threat. Dritte Stufe Beschreibung: This time your employer is right on time with the coordinates to the last location. He sounds somewhat stressed, but before you can reply he is gone. Man landet wie in der ersten Stufe ebenfalls wieder an einem Beschleunigungstor. Gegner *1 Faction Battleship (Shadow Serpentis High Admiral) - nicht immer - tw. damp *6 Battleships (Core Admiral/High Admiral) *4 Elite Cruiser (Corelum Guardian Chief Infantry/Chief Protector) *1-2 Elite Frigates (Coreli Guardian Agent/Initiate/Spy/Scout) - web/scramble Die vierte und damit letzte Stufe der Eskalation wird meist durch den Abschuss des Faction Battleship ausgelöst, selten durch das Benutzen des Beschleunigungstores. thumb|Suspicious Job 3Wenn man durch das Beschleunigungstor fliegt (meist nicht notwendig), dann landet man an einem grossen braunen und einem kleinen blauen Nebel sowie einigen Asteroiden, die von einer Staffel Feinde bewacht werden. Gegner *4 Battleships (Core Grand Admiral/Lord Admiral) *3 Elite Cruiser (Corelum Guardian Chief Infantry/Chief Protector) *3 Battlecruiser (Corelatis Captain Sentry/High Captain) *2 Elite Frigates (Coreli Guardian Defender/Protector) *4 Frigates (Coreli Guard/Safeguard) Vierte Stufe thumb|Suspicious Job 4aBeschreibung: After blowing up his third rival, you have probably come closer than you ever will to hearing how a debauched officer of the Serpentis sounds when he is ecstatically pleased. He gives you one last location and tells you to meet him there. It's payday. Diese vierte und letzte Stufe ist - im Gegensatz zu Stufen 1-3 - nur über ein Beschleunigungstor zu erreichen. Im ersten Unterabschnitt landet man an einem riesigen Stalagmit-Felsen - die Szene erinnert an die zweite Eskalationsstufe. in ca. 30 km Entfernung befindet sich das Gate zum nächsten Abschnitt. Es lässt sich erst nach Abschuss aller Gegner benutzen. Gegner im ersten Abschnitt *2 Battleships (Core Grand Admiral/Lord Admiral) *3 Battlecruiser (Corelatis Captain Sentry/High Captain) *2 Cruiser (Corelum Guardian Chief Infantry/Chief Protector) *5 Elite Frigates (Coreli Guardian Agent/Spy/Watchman) ''- damp/web/scramble'' *1 Destroyer (Corelior Trooper) *3 Frigates (Coreli Defender/Guard/Protector/Safeguard) Auch im zweiten Unterabschnitt trifft man auf einen Stalagmiten. thumb|Suspicious Job 4bGegner im zweiten Abschnitt *1 Boss Battleship (Shadow Grand Admiral) *3 Battleships (Core Grand Admiral/Lord Admiral) *7 Elite Cruiser (Corelum Buardian Chief Infantry/Chief Protector/Chief Sentinel) *3 Battlecruiser (Corelatis Captain Sentry/High Captain) *4 Elite Frigates (Coreli Guardian Agent/Spy) ''- web/scramble'' *11 Frigates (Coreli Defender/Guard/Protector/Safeguard) Mit dem Abscchuss des Shadow Grand Admiral ist die Eskalationsreihe bendet. Es erscheint folgende Popup-Meldung: You have always been a bit ambivalent to having a day job and the employers you knew have more often than been bastards. This one however was ok, if only you could have more like him. Im Wrack des Shadow Grand Admiral sind - mit etwas Glück ein oder zwei Core A-Type Faction Gegenstände. Salvage: Tech2 Kategorie:Eskalation Kategorie:Serpentis Kategorie:NullSec